Laminates, including high pressure laminates and composite panel laminates, are often used as flooring materials. However, laminated floors can be noisy when users walk across or transport materials across the flooring surface. Noise levels in laminates are often unsatisfactory as compared to wood or vinyl floors, carpets, or other flooring materials. Accordingly, there exists a need for laminate useful as a flooring material having effective sound dampening qualities.